Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu hikari motome
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Neji Pov'sIkiru hodo ni nakushite'ku shinjite'ru zutso shikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima...


_Pessoal estou com essa fic. velha que eu ia um tempão postar mas achei que nao estava boa o suficiente,massss mesmo assim gostaria que me dessem a opniao de vcs a respeito de outra porkaria minha..._ **u.u**

* * *

Vejo-te de longe,não sei se me notou ,queria estar contigo e conversar com você... Mas toda vez que te vejo fico vermelho!Queria que me fizesse caso, simplesmente gostaria que me olhasse... Isso para mim... Seria suficiente...

Não sei se você sente por mim, o que sinto por você, mas se um dia chegar a sentir... Somente diga-me e estarei para ti... Claro o Naruto esse demente que fica atrás da "Saaaaakkkurraaa" é o único que tem entrada para o seu coração... Eu tenho absolutamente certeza de que ele é um tremendo baka, idiota, estúpido e com um senso de mau gosto incrível para escolher garotas e ainda mais por não lhe corresponder... Mas às vezes me pergunto... Poderia seu coração me conceder a chave para seu coração?

Eu daria tudo por você, até neste instante se precisasse de mim... Mesmo que me pague com um olhar, um sorriso ou um "ohayo oniiii-san!" eu ainda estaria ao seu lado.

Acho que não posso mais agüentar... Porque queria que estivesse ao meu lado neste momento... Mas quando não esta com Naruto, esta com Kiba ou Shino e EU DETESTO TODOS ELES! Não sei se eles dois tem ciúmes dela, MAAASS EU TENHO!

Sim, eu Neji Hyuuga tenho ciúmes, confesso... Mas não estou falando de uma garota qualquer, estou falando da garota que desfez um véu do meu coração e me fez ver um novo céu, linda, graciosa e delicada... Hinata! Isso esta mau, não?!

Entre nossas famílias não deveria existir estes sentimentos... Que são muitos; amor, carinho, admiração... Porem mais que tudo... Desejo.

Queria um dia me aproximar de você e com meus lábios tocar os seus... Esses lábios que devem ser cálidos, doces e ternos como a dona... Gostaria muito ser o primeiro a prova los... O primeiro e único.

Um dia como outro pude quase entrar em seu quarto, mas o banco que você colocou para ninguém entrar me impediu de realizar minha declaração para você... Eu vi você chorar... Chorar de angustia por ver Naruto enfim beijar Sakura e esta por sua vez o corresponder. Mas também teve outro dia em que tive um pesadelo e depois disso fui ao seu quarto 4 vezes em uma só noite somente para ver se você estava bem...a parti dali eu percebi que aquela proteção repentina não era normal...era muito mais que amor...

Era paixão...

Agora mesmo penso em você...

E agora mesmo recebo uma mochilada na cara e tudo por causa da sua irmãzinha querida que esta eufórica porque recebeu uma MISÃOZINHA de rango C. (espera só ela saber que a missão dela é só passear com o cãozinho da Hokage, porque eu como SOU MUITO BOM, coloquei o nome dela na lista de quem queria ser convocado para passear com o cão da Hokage! Deu certo! Ah! Ah! Ah!).

Bem e lá vou eu andando para o jardim central da mansão para receber uma visita... Uma menina me aguarda. Tenten. Eu a saúdo respeitosamente e ela retribui.

Já sei o que ela quer conversar... Ela somente fala nisso... Ela pede sempre para te esquecer... E que se der uma oportunidade ela faria com que eu te esquecesse... E mais a vez eu agradeço e recuso... Ela me abraça em lagrimas dizendo que você me faz sofrer...

Eu desfaço o abraço e dou completamente à volta dizendo mentirosas palavras; "Eu não sofro" e vou embora.

Em minha volta para casa te vejo sentada lendo um livro chamado "O coração de um homem, 1001 dicas para você fazer bonito com a sua paquera" que eu mesmo lhe disse que com este livro você poderia conquista lo... Isso era só brincadeira, mas você acabou acreditando!Que inocente você é... Acreditou mesmo!Mas gosto de você assim,

Eu amo isso em você, só não gosto que más pessoas utilizem esse "ponto fraco".

Você o lê com muitíssima atenção com seu Byakugan ativado para não esquecer de ler nenhuma vírgula do livro... Priminha maravilhosa que ingênua é!

Te observo e você me vê ...me brinda com um lindo sorriso...chego até você , me sento ao seu lado e te pergunto; "o que você esta lendo?!" uma vermelhidão aparece em suas bochechas e esconde o livro atrás das costas...com uma cara de cão sem dono que faço te suplico que me deixe vê lo e estendo a mão para tentar toma lo...eu sei o que é ,mas quero ter contato com você,tocar em sua macia pele.Você levanta e escorrega ...isso somente acontece quando esta nervosa...por acaso te ponho assim?Atiro-me para o chão antes que caia para te servir de 'colchão'... E você cai sobre mim... Sinto seu delicado corpo cair sobre meu peito...

Acabo me surpreendendo, pois uma vermelhidão atinge meu rosto e como não é de se esperar... O seu também. Fica tão linda quando fica vermelhinha... Mas... O que... Você...!

NÃO PODE SER!Seus lábios rossam nos meus, me olha assustada, vermelha e...diferente!?

-Ne-Neji eu tenho que... Te con-confessar queeuutteameut!

-COMO?! Pergunto, pois não entendo as ultimas palavras ditas.

-EU TE AMO NEJI! Grita ela.

Eu fico surpreendido a olhando fascinado, mas ao mesmo tempo não acreditando...

Tudo de repente parece ficar escuro... E ao mesmo tempo me fez reviver.

-Neji? Diz ela num sussurro.

-Ne...

A corto com um beijo que só terminou porque me faltou ar.

Levanto, com "cara de Naruto quando vê a Sakura".

Vou até a rua e grito: EEEEEEEEEUUUUU NEJI HYUUGA O BOM, O CARA, O GÊNIO, O BONITÃO QUE TODAS AS GAROTAS APRECIAM DEPOIS DO GAY DO SASUKE AAAAAAAAMMMMMOOOO MUUUITOOOO A GAROTA MMMMAAAISSS LINDA DOS HYUUGAS E DO MMMUNDO INTEIRO...

HHIIINNNNNNNNAAATAAAA HYUUGA!

NÃO!EU NÃO A AMO!EUUUUU ESTOUUUU TREMEEEEENNNDAMMENNTE APPAIIIXONNNAAADOOO POR ELA EEEE AAASSS MMMOOCRÉÉÉIAS QUE TENTAREM ROOMPEER ESSE AMOR VAI RECEBER UMA VOADORA MINHA OOOUUUVVIRAAAMM?

**A cara de todos que se encontravam na rua:** **O.O** (As fãns assim:**T.T** )

_A rua simplesmente parou..._

_A cara da Hinata estava como um tomate..._

Mmmaass eu não iria parar por ai... Esperei tempo de mais, a desejando,apreciando e a amando... Eu a queria somente para mim!

Direcionei-me a ela e me ajoelhei...

HINATA VOCE ACEITA SE CASAR COMIGO, TER FILHOS FORTES E GENIAS ALEM DE BONITOS (como eu)!?

AH!Bem... E-e-eu... ACEITO!Disse com um lindo sorriso e me abraçando fortemente.

A multidão parou!

O tempo parou!

**Lee:** que estava presente na rua começou a gritar e chorar de tanta a emoção e dizendo sobre a tal chama da minha juventude e blá, blá, blá...

**Naruto e Sakura**: ficaram felizes por saber que tanto eu como Hinata nos amávamos agora.

**Hiashi:** pela primeira vez na minha vida o vi desmaiar!

_(o espectro do meu pai gritava no outro mundo: SABIA! SABIA!)._

**Ino e Chouji: O.O**

**Shikamaru dizia para eles**: vocês são realmente problemáticos!Parem de fazer essas caras de gente retardada e voltem ao normal se é que são! ¬-¬

**Tusnade:** será que vai ter bebida no casamento!? (olhinhos brilhando)

**"Os cães de guarda de Hinata" (Kiba; Shino):** QUE PESADELO!

**Tenten :** obs.: NEM DEI FALTA!

_Só sei de uma coisa..._

_Minha vida, ou melhor... Minha e a de Hinata, não serão mais as mesmas..._

* * *

Hinata: EU VOU ME CASAR COM ELE! **O.O**

Sakura (eu): Calma é somente na fic. Porque ele JÁ TA CASADO COMIGO! **XD**

Neji: É isso aí priminha, eu já estou MUITO BEM CASADO! **XD**

Sakura Haruno: Mas vc não esta nova demais para isso?

Sakura (eu): DUAS SAKURAS NÃO VALEM! CAI FORA "VACA HARUNO". **ò.ó**

Sakura Haruno: Puxa, mas eu não tenho culpa da sua mãe ter colocado esse nome e nem de seus olhos serem verdes com os meus!Queria ser sua amiga só isso!**T.T**

Hinata: Ah Sakura maldade que vc ta fazendo com a Sakura Haruno!

Sakura (eu): Você tem razão desculpe "TROUXA HARUNO"** ¬.¬**

Sakura Haruno: Tudo bem!

Sakura (eu): O que me perguntou mesmo?

Sakura Haruno: Se vc não esta nova demais para ser casada!

Sakura (eu): Trouxa Haruno eu me caso com quem quero na idade que quero!

Neji: É ISSO MESMO!**ò.ó**

Sakura Haruno:M-mas...

Sakura(eu):(chuta Haruno pra fora da fic.)Cai fora duas Sakuras nao vale NAO NA MINHA FIC.!

_

* * *

__Bem pessoal espero que me deixem Reviews e me digam o que acharam desta "porkariafic**." .**_

**_Beijinhos..._**


End file.
